In a conventional vehicle wiper, a wiper blade is pivotally coupled to a distal end of a wiper arm so that the wiper blade can follow along a curved wiping surface. For example, in the vehicle wiper of patent document 1, a coupling hole, which extends through the distal end of the wiper arm, is pivotally coupled, through elastic engagement, to a support shaft formed on the wiper blade. In such a structure, the elastic engagement, which couples between the support shaft and the coupling hole facilitates the attachment and separation of the wiper arm and the wiper blade. However, the low coupling force between the support shaft and the coupling hole may result in unexpected separation of the coupled components.
To solve such a problem, patent document 2 describes a known example of a vehicle wiper. In the vehicle wiper of patent document 2, the support shaft of the wiper blade includes a small diameter portion located at a predetermined angular position. The small diameter portion has a smaller radial dimension than the diameter of the shaft. The arm side coupling hole includes an attachment-separation port (opening). The attachment-separation port has a dimension that is smaller than the diameter of the support shaft and larger than the small diameter portion. When the wiper blade is pivoted to a position corresponding to where the small diameter portion of the support shaft corresponds to the attachment-separation port of the coupling hole, the support shaft becomes attachable to and separable from the coupling hole. Attachment and separation of the support shaft from the coupling hole is disabled by pivoting the wiper blade about the support shaft from the attachable-separable position to a wiper usage position where the small diameter portion of the support shaft and the attachment-separation port of the coupling hole are not located in correspondence with each other. In such a structure, attachment and separation of the wiper blade is facilitated. Further, in the normal usage state, the wiper blade is rigidly coupled to and supported by the wiper arm to obviate unexpected separation of the wiper blade from the wiper arm.